mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
CandyCao7
CandyCao7 is a YouTube user who starred in several of CDiFan237's videos. His first known appearance is in MS Sam Episode 1: Microsoft Sam plays the scary maze game, where he sent Microsoft Sam the Scary Maze Game, most likely as a prank. This scared Microsoft Sam so bad that he refused to go out of stand-by mode for 2 weeks. He appeared again in MSS Episode 3: Microsoft Sam gets revenge on CandyCao7, where Microsoft Sam gets his revenge on CandyCao7 for the Scary Maze Game incident by sending him a video on a "cool glitch in Super Mario 64". CandyCao7 got the message, and watched the video. Right in the middle of the seemingly harmless video, a Scary Maze Game zombie face screamer appeared. CandyCao7 got the living crap scared out of him. Thus, Microsoft Sam got even with him. The next day, CandyCao7 sent another message reading "I will be back one day, Microsoft Sam," foreshadowing his major role in MSS Episode 6: The return of CandyCao7. In MSS Episode 5: Microsoft Sam gets a virus, Microsoft Sam gets a virus from an e-mail and has to have AntiVirus installed onto himself to get rid of it. It seems that everything is normal again after using the AntiVirus, when all of a sudden, a bomb detonates and destroys the building that Sam, Mike and Mary were in. They survive the explosion, but an image of CandyCao7 appears above them, revealing that he has returned, and indicating that he planted the bomb, and possibly that the virus-infected e-mail was sent by him. In MSS Episode 6: The return of CandyCao7, he appears as the main antagonist, plotting to take over the world. Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, and Anna go on a journey to stop him. Along the way, they encounter numerous evil forces of CandyCao7 and defeat them. The evil forces are: * Mama Luigi * Hannah Montana * Koopa Kids * Bowser * CD-i Ganon * Evil Sam * Michael Jackson * Sephiroth * CD-i Link * Dark Link * Witch King of Angmar * Barney the Dinosaur * Morshu the Shopkeeper * Broly * Ed Edd & Eddy * Dark Samus At one point, Mike betrays the other computers and joins CandyCao7, who upgrades him. After the other computers defeat most of the evil forces, they enter the lair to fight off the few that still remain and confront CandyCao7. Along the way, they encounter Mike, and Sam battles him. Sam is killed, but Mary uses a system restore disk to revive him. After that, Anna defeats Mike, and he gives up and betrays CandyCao7 to rejoin the other computers. They confront Samus, the last evil force, and defeat her. She transforms into Dark Samus, battles again, and is defeated again. Then they go to confront the evil mastermind CandyCao7 himself. They fight him. They just barely manage to defeat him. They begin to head home, thinking they have won. But it isn't over yet. With his last breath, CandyCao7 casts a spell on the evil lair, causing it to begin to collapse. The computers escape just before it crumbles to a heap of debris. They thought that CandyCao7 was dead, so they started to head home. Having been defeated, and then being crushed by the rubble of his own lair, how couldn't he be? But no, somehow he survived and emerged from the pile of debris just as the computers were about to head home. After revealing that he was still alive, CandyCao7 showed his "true form". He told them that if they wanted to finish this, to come to the moon for one last final battle. He then flew up to the moon. The computers were trying to figure out how to get to the moon, when Samus appeared. She said she did not want to fight them this time, but she wanted to help. She installed upgrades onto them from her upgrade kit, and Microsoft Mike gave Microsoft Sam his Microsoft Punch ability. Then Anna transformed into a rocket and took them all to the moon to confront CandyCao7. Sam asked Anna what her wi-fi said about CandyCao7's power level, and she said it was over nine thousand. Sam was astounded and said there was no way that could be right. But CandyCao7 said that it was. Then they battled. At the end of the battle, Sam used Microsoft Punch on CandyCao7. This defeated CandyCao7. Then Sam told Anna to use her nuke on CandyCao7 to finish him off, while the rest of them headed back to earth. How they got back to earth is unknown, since Anna was busy with killing CandyCao7 and could not turn into a rocket to bring them there. But that is trivia and is getting us off topic. Anyways, the nuke went off, and killed off CandyCao7. She came down to earth afterwards as a rocket, and crash-landed. Sam went over to see if she was okay, but the damage from the crash (and possibly from the nuke as well) was too much. She died a hero. Sam wept, and brought the news to the other computers. All of them went home afterwards. After the credits of the video, CandyCao7 appeared on Anna's blank computer screen and said that he would return. Afterwards, a message said that CandyCao7 would return in Angry German Kid Series 2 Finale. A comment on the same video said that Anna would also return. So neither of them are actually deceased. Trivia *Due to CandyCao7's popularity as a YouTube user, he frequently appears as an antagonist in other series. In MarioMario54321's Super Mario 64 videos, he appears wearing a Pink Cap and Shirt, White Overalls, Blue Gloves and Red Shoes. He later died in 'CandyCao7's Last Story', and has yet to appear again. He also has a brother called 'BandyKao7', a sister called 'Danii4nina' and a doppelgänger called 'OacYdnac7'. *CandyCao7 is expected to be one of the antagonists in Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of VietLOL. External Links *CandyCao7 on the MarioMario54321 Wiki Category:Antagonists Category:YouTubers Category:Male Category:Human-shaped Body.